Reality
by Kai-Nscara
Summary: Summary: What is real and what is not? In the world of Buffy, there are monsters and vampires and apocalypses and many other things, but what if the scoobies found a way to our world? What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Reality**

Author's note: This isn't completely correct with the Buffy universe time line, but just bear with me. This is taking place sometime during the sixth season. I am changing a few elements to fit my story and the episode 'Normal Again' never happened.

Second Author's note: Hey, this is to everyone who is reading my other story, 'Harder Than It Seems'. I promise that I will put out the next chapter soon, it's just that right now I'm having a writer's block but I will work on that!

Summary: What is real and what is not? In the world of Buffy, there are monsters and vampires and apocalypses and many other things, but what if the scoobies found a way to our world? What would happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy characters or anything else mentioned in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

The Cat's Eye

"Okay, are we ready?" Xander asked as he put down the fourth candle down in the sandy circle.

"Nope, not yet, we need the Cat's Eye." Willow replied, looking around Buffy's living room.

"Cat's eye? Eww." Buffy replied, looking a little disgusted. "Why do we need eyes from a kitty? I think they look kind of cute in the live cat's head."

Willow giggled. "No, the Cat's Eye is an amulet."

"Oh."Buffy said, a little embarrassed.

Spike chuckled. He was leaning against a wall watching the three scoobies. He held up the amulet for all to see. "Got it, won this beauty at a poker game." He said, twirling the amulet by it's chain. The amulet was a red jewel and in the center of it was a bright yellow-green and black cat's eye that gleamed when it caught the light. Willow took the amulet out of the vampire's hand.

"You won it at a poker game?" Buffy said.

"Yeah, I did, so what? You can start thanking me now." The vamp replied, crossing his arms. Hell, no matter what he did, would he ever get any gratitude from the act?

"Ok, I'm ready now." Willow said, sitting in the middle of the circle, interrupting their bickering. Buffy started to say something to Spike but stopped and took her place just outside of the circle.

"So why are we doing this again?" Xander asked, shooting a glare at Spike.

"Because the Watcher's council claims that there is going to be another apocalypse in London, and they need the slayer for some reason. Why couldn't they have called Faith?" Buffy said grumpily.

"Because she's in jail. Don't worry, Dawn's with Tara and Anya, she'll be fine." The redhead said.

From off to the side, the scoobies heard a annoyed sigh. "Can we get this transportation spell on the road already? I'm not getting any older you know." Spike said, getting off of the wall.

Xander scowled. "Why are you going anyway?"

"Because we need him." Buffy said. Spike grinned at her but Buffy looked down at the candle in front of her. Her friends didn't see their little exchange.

Xander started to say something but Willow stopped him. "Spike's right, we need to get going, we don't have much time. That's why we didn't take a plane."

Spike grinned at Xander who just glared back.

"Alright Red, what do we do?" Spike said, turning to the witch.

She gestured to the candles and picked up one of them. "Everybody has to sit down near one of the candles." The three gathered around the circle and sat down. To Buffy's dismay, Spike sat next to her, and Xander sat on her other side. Willow remained in the middle of the circle they had made. "Good, now pick them up and light them." Willow said picking up the box of matches. Spike pulled out his silver lighter and lit his candle and passed it to Buffy who used it to light hers while Xander and Willow used the matches. When all the candles were lit, Xander put the box outside of the circle and Spike took his lighter back from Buffy and put it in his pocket. Willow made sure all the others were ready before she began to chant in what Buffy thought was ancient Sumarian, but she wasn't sure. Willow glanced down at the book in her lap she was reading from and then passed it to Buffy. Earlier Willow had told them all that they would all have to read a small part of the spell. Otherwise it would not take them all to London, or the field outside of Giles home to be specific. Willow and he had talked about this and even though Giles was uncertain about them doing a transportation spell, he agreed that it was the fastest way as they couldn't really spare any time. Buffy couldn't see why the stupid Watcher's council hadn't caught onto the prophecy anytime sooner. Every time there was a apocolapse in Sunnydale she and the gang caught onto it sooner than this, but at least she would be able to go to London. That would be fun.

Buffy read her part of the spell and passed the spell book onto Xander. Willow had told them how to pronounce the words so that they wouldn't mess up the spell but Buffy still had a little trouble. Willow gave her an encouraging smile so the slayer thought she did fairly well. Willow winced a little as Xander spoke but he passed it on to Spike-who rolled his eyes. To everyone's surprise, he spoke it better than Buffy or Xander.

Xander shifted slightly and the television turned onto a commercial sponsoring something in Denver, Colorado.

Willow jumped a little bit and Xander pulled out the remote from underneath him. 'Xander!' Willow mouthed angrily. Spike rolled his eyes again and continued chanting. As Willow had said earlier, once they started the spell they couldn't stop or speak anything but the spell. 'Sorry' Xander mouthed back. 'Turn it off!' Buffy mouthed, Xander turned off the sitcom and put the remote down. Spike finished his part and passed the book back to Willow. He couldn't stop grinning and Xander elbowed him. Willow finished the spell and closed the book. As soon as she did the candles went out.

Nothing happened.

They sat in the darkness for a minute.

"Is that it?" Xander said.

"Xander!" Willow yelled.

"What? It didn't work anyway." Xander said.

"Yeah, and it's your bloody fault." Spike said.

"My fault!"

"If you didn't turn the tv on with your butt-"

"Well soorrry! It's not like I meant to!"

As they bickered they didn't notice as the television started to glow softly.

Willow sighed. "It's alright, we'll just start again." She said.

Then the tv glowed brightly, enveloping the room.

As suddenly as the light appeared, it disappeared, taking with it the four people in the room. The extinguished candles, spell book and Cat's Eye amulet fell to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's so short but I thought this was a good place to end the first chapter. So what do you think? I would love to hear what you think. Reviews would be wonderful. Reviews help me write, especially good ones.


	2. Chapter 2

** Reality**

Author's note: I kind of felt weird writing some of this chapter because of some of the things said and unsaid, and it might make you think a little.

Chapter Two

Where Are We?

The light that surrounded them disappeared and they still sat in a living room... just not Buffy's. They all looked around the room. It had white-washed walls with a few pictures hanging on them. There was a large blue couch with clothes and other items on it and another chair that looked fairly comfy and a black leather jacket that looked a lot like Spike's hung over it. There were other objects in the room, along with a television that was flashing credits across the screen. Xander glanced at it and saw the words "Created by Joss Whedon" flash across it and then he looked away. Cool theme music though.

Xander stood up. "Hey, this looks a lot like my old apartment." He said.

"Yeah, except cleaner." Spike commented.

"Hey!" Xander said. Willow stood up. "Do you think we are in London?" She asked.

"Don't know, but I thought we were supposed to be in a field, Red?" Spike said

"Well that's were we were supposed to end up, but I told you that wasn't completely certain that we would end up there."

"And it didn't help that someone decided to watch tv in the middle of the spell." Buffy said, crossing her arms and staring pointedly at Xander.

"Hey, again, didn't mean to!"

"Can you stop bickering like the old married couple for a second so that we can figure out where we are?" Willow said

"Well, wherever we are, we're not in Sunnydale, that's for sure." Buffy said standing up. Spike stood up as well, seeing something.

"How do you know that?" Xander said. Buffy pointed at the Colorado Bronco banners that were on the coffee table. "Who do you know in California that likes the Broncos?"

"Who do you know in London that likes the Broncos?" Willow said.

Spike picked up the jacket. It looked so much like his. Hell, It looked exactly like the one he was wearing. "Hey, look at this." He said holding it in front of him.

The others looked at him.

"Wow Spike, you found a jacket! That's amazing... Wait, is that the same one?" He said after a moment.

"Yes, you git!" Spike said. Buffy stepped closer and started to say something when a door opened and the four of them turned toward it. It was a guy with long black hair just above his shoulders. He had a crooked nose and dull green eyes and he was a little smaller than Xander. He wore a black and red plaid shirt that was to big for him and a pair of blue jeans that had a small hole just above his right knee. He carried a coke in one hand and a plate full of potato chips and a cheeseburger.

"Hey! Who the hell are you! Get out of-" The man stopped and stared at the four of them for a minute and his eyes went wide in surprise. "Wow! How? What- What are you doing in my l-living room? And how?" He asked.

Xander spoke first. "That's a good question. Um, we, uh, thought this was our friend's house but I guess not, sorry. Can you tell us where we are?"

The man sat down on his couch, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open as if he wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't believe it, _they _were in his living room. Xander's, or rather Nicholas's question didn't make sense to him, he was too shocked at finding _them _in his living room.

The man broke out of his trance-like state, but he couldn't help but stare at them. "Uh, yeah, you are in Denver, but why are you _here_, in my apartment? Is this like a sweepstakes or something? Did I win a contest?" He asked. Spike raised his eyebrows.

"You mean like the nickelodeon sweepstakes?" Xander said. He shook his head. "Nope, sorry."

"Well, we'll just be going now. And there's really no need to report this to the police, so we'll just go." Buffy said, edging toward a door that she hoped was the front door.

The guy started to protest, but the foursome thought he was going to agree with Buffy and kick them out as soon as possible but Spike interrupted him.

"Hold on a bloody second. Where did you get this?" Spike said, still holding up the duplicate jacket.

The guy instantly smiled. "You like it? I got it off of e-bay. It's just like the one... your wearing right now. Hey! Would you sign it for me? That would be so cool!"

Spike glared at him, he was getting very annoyed with his apparent wanna-be. _I have _fans? He thought to himself. He knew he had a few, after all, he did kill two slayers And he didn't know of any other vampires who had done that and he was proud of it, but _human_ fans, of him? That was just weird.

"Wow, Spike has fans now? That's just not fair!" Xander said.

"Yeah, your kidding right? How did you-" Buffy started, but the Spike wanna-be cut her off.

"Oh, but I want you all to sign it. That would be so cool! And all my friends would so jealous, but I don't think they would believe me... can we do a picture?"

They stared at him in horror. They had been through so many things, demons, gods, vampires, and everything else, but this was too weird.

He continued and looked at Buffy."You're my favorite. You are so good as the slayer. Sometimes I-"

"Ok, time to go now." Buffy said, disgusted.

"How dare you... do whatever you do!" Willow said.

"No, no! It's not anything like that! Sometimes a friend and I roleplay you guys sometimes. On the internet mostly, but-."

"Oh, That is sick! you're worse than dead boy!" Xander said yelled.

"Eww, you are disgusting!" Buffy said, a look of pure disgust on her face. Spike dropped the jacket. He couldn't help but think what kind of roleplaying this guy was doing with it.

The so called sicko looked a little hurt as they started to leave.

He grabbed Spike's arm. "Hey, I didn't mean to-" Spike spun around and caught his hand. "Don't. Touch. Me." He said, slowly, angrily. The vampire let go as if he had burned him, and then punched him hard in the jaw. They both fell back, Spike clutched at his head in pain and yelled out, but the sicko didn't see or hear it because Spike's punch had knocked him out cold and he fell halfway on his couch and then slid to the floor.

For once, no one protested to Spike hitting a human. They were too grossed out by their fan to say anything at the moment.

Spike looked at the jacket, wondering if he should take it with him, or destroy it. Without a word, Buffy opened the front door and went outside, Xander and Willow followed her onto a empty street. Spike picked up the jacket again. It looked exactly like his, in every detail, except maybe a bit bigger. He sighed his regret with vampiric strength he ripped it in half. Just outside the front door he spotted a large trash can and he threw the pieces inside.

The others watched the vampire for a second, and then he walked back over to them. Xander was the first to speak, as always.

"Well that was..." Xander searched for the right word.

"Creepy. Weird. And totally disgusting." Buffy said, disgusted.

"How can anyone... How does he even know of us?" Willow said.

"A lot of things know about the slayer. I searched you out." Spike said.

"Yeah, but you're evil." Xander said, dismissing that thought, Spike looked at him. "That guy _was_ human, wasn't he?"

"Yeah Harris, he was human." Spike said, wrapping his jacket tightly around him.

"And why did he have a jacket like Spike's? I mean, who would want to dress like Spike?" Xander said.

Spike glared at him. "Better than dressing like you, if he did, then we would know there was really something wrong with him."

"Hey watch it pal, you've worn my clothes before!"

"Like I had a choice! My bloody clothes shrank."

"Hey, boys! Getting off the topic here!"Buffy said. Were they going to be like this the entire time they were here?

"So, now what? Do we do the spell again?"He said, looking at his fellow scoobies.

Spike scowled back. "Yeah, let's do the spell again and maybe next time we'll end up in Paris." the vampire said sarcastically.

"Hey, watch it dead boy!"

"It didn't work this time, why would it work the next time!"

"Would you two just shut up?" Buffy yelled at the two of them. She glanced at Willow who looked down to the ground. She had failed. They were still in the U.S.A., and they ended up in some creepy guy's living room.

Spike and Xander turned their gazes to the slayer and she continued.

"Look, it did work, not exactly how we planned, but it did work. We're not in Sunnydale anymore are we?" She paused and Willow looked up at her. At least she didn't fail completely. "That _creep_ said that we are in Denver, that's the capital of Colorado, right?" Buffy said, looking at Willow who nodded.

"Okay, but why Denver?"Xander asked.

"Because your ass wanted to see the mountains."Spike remarked.

"You-"

"Oh! He's right! Well, not about Xander's, um, butt, but Xander turned the television on to a commercial which... I don't remember what it was about but it said 'Denver, Colorado'." Willow said excitedly . "That's why the transportation spell didn't take us to the field!"

"Yeah, and I think it showed a living room! Well not creepy's living room, but it still showed a living room!" Buffy said catching on.

"Ok, so since it did work," Xander glared at Spike, "should we try it again?"

"Maybe, Will? You think you're up to it? Can we do it again?"Buffy said looking at her best bud.

Willow thought for a minute and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm up to it and I think it would work." She said. Buffy didn't notice the uncertain look on the redhead's face but Spike did.

"Great. Well I think I'll call Giles first and then we need to find a good spot to do the spell without interruptions." Buffy said.

"Okay dokey. Where's the nearest gas station?" Xander said, looking down the streets.

"I don't want to hear about your problems, boy." Spike said sarcastically.

"I meant to find a phone, dummy!"Xander yelled back. Buffy rolled her eyes at the two. They were beginning to get on her nerves. Spike smirked. Of course he had known what the boy had been talking about, but it was so much fun to get on his nerves, especially when that was all he could really do, damn chip.

They started walking, taking note of street signs and looking for anyplace that might have a payphone.

Xander and Buffy were in front, talking to each other. Willow followed behind them, and Spike brought the rear, with his hands in his pockets.

Spike stared at Buffy's back as she talked to Xapper. Usually Spike would be right beside her, but the whelp was talking to her now and no matter how much fun he had ruining the boy's fun, he had already had enough of the whelp for one day.

Spike glanced at Willow and watched the witch fiddle with her fingers as she walked, something he had never seen her do before. He sped up a bit to catch up with the redhead. "Nervous Red?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine." She said.

"You sure about that, Red? If we do this again I want to make sure you don't turn the lot of us into dung beetles. Maybe Harris should stay here with our fan club." He said, a bit harsh, but she knew he just didn't want anyone to mess up the spell again.

Willow placed a convincing smile on her face. Or what she hoped was a convincing smile. "It's alright, we'll just do it in a place without any distractions and we'll be in merry ol' London!" She said putting on a faky English accent.

Spike chuckled at her attempt but then looked at her serious. "You can't convince me with a bad accent, Red. Can you do this?" He took out his silver lighter and a cigarette and put it in his mouth, lighting it as they walked.

She nodded, more firmly this time. "I can do it Spike."

Spike nodded, at least she actually seemed more confident this time. "Good, think we can do it without the boy?"

Willow sighed. "We can't leave him in Colorado Spike."

"Well he screwed the spell up last time, what makes you think-"

"He's going Spike, whether you like it or not." She said putting on her resolve face. Spike sighed in frustration, knowing as well as anyone what that look meant. It wouldn't do much good, and he didn't want to make the witch angry, she just might turn him into a dung beetle.

"Fine, but if he screws it up don't look at me." He said angrily. He remembered a time not to long ago when he got everything he wanted, blood, money, and at the time, Drusilla. All he had to do was ask nicely, do a little torture, and put on his game face. Then came along little miss Buffy and the soldier boys, and they took all that away. _Now even the red witch thinks she can order me around, and I'd let her! _Spike thought. He sighed, it wasn't all bad though. He loved Buffy, and he was getting something back. He didn't think it was love, oh no, but she felt something toward him besides seething hatred. He grinned to himself, thinking of all the nasty things they had been doing of late.

Willow glanced at Spike. He had just gone quiet, which was weird for Spike. His face was unreadable, but then he grinned and she looked away, deciding she didn't want to know what Spike was grinning about.

She put her hands in her pockets and then the realization hit. She searched her pockets frantically and then checked the ones in her pants and then felt her neck.

Nothing.

Spike looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Lose something love?" He asked.

"The amulet. The Cat's Eye amulet. Did you see it? Or the book? Or anything from the spell?"

Spike's eye's widened. "Oh bloody hell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think I went a little overboard with Xander and Spike's sarcasm, but it was fun and felt necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**What the bloody hell is going on?**

"So what do we do now?" Xander asked.

Buffy glanced at him and then back at the sidewalk. "I guess we call Giles. He's going to freak."

"Yeah, but then what?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know, we try it again, or take a plane."

Buffy didn't really want to talk about it, she didn't know what to do, the spell was supposed to work and they would be in some field with Giles and then they would stop the apocalypse. That was how it was supposed to work, but now… who knew? How much time did they have left?

"Oh bloody hell," Spike said behind her.

Buffy glanced back. Spike and Willow were both wide-eyed and Willow was searching through her pockets. The little alarm bell in her head grew louder. "What's wrong?" Buffy said.

Willow looked at her franticly. "The amulet, the supplies, I don't have them! We must have left them back at the creepy guy's house!"

"What?!" Xander said, turning around. "You can't be serious!"

They had all left in a hurry, too creeped out by their strange little fan, but none of them wanted to go back there, by now he was waking up from when Spike hit him.

They had seen all kinds of monsters, looked evil in the eye, and each and every one of them would do it all over again to avoid going back to the creep's house.

They stood in silence, staring at each other until Willow broke the silence. "We need to go back." Her voice started cracking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Spike peeked through the window of The Creepy Fan, as they had dubbed him. The room was dark but the vampire could still see into the room. It didn't look much different from before, but the jacket he had ripped and thrown in the trash was spread across the table. Creepy was nowhere to be seen. Spike looked around for their supplies for the spell, but nothing, he couldn't even smell the scented candles. He left to talk to the others.

"Did you see him?" Xander asked.

"No," Spike said, "I didn't see anything."

"The amulet?" Buffy asked. The rest of the supplies they could probably find somewhere, but not that.

Spike shook his head.

"Wait a minute," Willow said, "does anyone remember seeing it? Seeing any of it?"

Buffy started to say something, but stopped. She shook her head gravely, one by one they all shook their heads.

"We left it all, everything in Sunnydale." Willow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy dialed the number Giles gave her, again.

A robotic female voice answered. "I'm sorry, but that number does not exist, hang up, and try again."

Buffy slammed the pay phone back into the cradle. That was the 4th time she had tried. She looked at her friends.

"I'll call Tara." Willow said. They were going to call Tara, Anya and Dawn as soon as they arrived in England, but now was as good as any a time. She called, she called again, each time she got the same answer, "I'm sorry, but this number-"

Xander called Anya, but he got the same results. "What is going on?" He said, panic raising in his voice.

"I don't know, but we should go back to Sunnydale." Buffy said, trying to keep calm.

"I might know," Spike said. He gad picked up a newspaper to see if they really were in Denver, Colorado. Their first guess was correct.

"Red," he paused, "what day is it?"

Willow was already afraid, afraid for Tara and Giles and wondering why did the phone keep saying those numbers didn't exist, they had to exist, she had called them so many times, but now her fear doubled.

She hesitated. "November, 2, 2002?"

Spike handed her the newspaper. At the top of the paper it read November 2, 2005.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Someone asked me if I put some of myself into that fan in the second chapter, and as soon as I read that review, I thought 'God I hope not.' For one, I am a girl, not a guy, for another I'm not a Denver Broncos fan, (no offense to anyone who is, I just don't like sports much,) and I don't own a jacket anything like Spike's. Other than that, I would freak out, anyone would I think. I mean come on, the stars of your favorite TV show suddenly show up in your living room? Anybody would freak out. What are the chances of that happening? And what a better time for a photo opportunity? This little fan I made thinks they are the actors, so of course he has to share how much he loves the show, but unfortunately they're not the actors and they don't take it too well.

If you have any questions or suggestions please, please, please review! I'll beg if I have to!

And I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, I started doing other things, other stories but I would like to finish this story. I hope to have another chapter by Christmas, if not before.


End file.
